That Was Fun
by TheologyDiscography
Summary: This is a piece of pure pointless, slightly incestuous smut. Harry/Draco/Lucius You have been warned and flames will be used to toast marshmallows.


Ok, no FUCKING idea where this came from, and if Rya ever reads it, I'm sure she'll be completely disgusted with me, but there it is. I've had it for a long time now, but never quite dared to post it before.

**_DHLDHLDHLDHLDHLDHLDHLDHLDHLDHLDHLDHLDHLDHLDHLDHLDHLDHLDHL_**

A set of teeth latched gently onto his neck, making him moan. A soft chuckle sounded, then lips descended, sucking and nipping at his throat, two sets of hands roaming across his body. He slid his hands up the man in front of him; his stomach trembled as his fingers ran lightly over the muscles, and he moaned into his neck. He leaned back against the hard body behind him, pulling the man in front of him up against him. They both moaned as their hard members rubbed together. The man behind him pressed against him, his hardness rubbing against the crease of his ass.

"Ohhh, Draco," he panted, brushing his black hair out of his eyes, then leaned forwards to brush a kiss across the other man's lips. "Lucius, yes." A hand drifted up to toy with his nipple. He didn't know who's; it could be his own hand for all he knew at this point. He knew that his hands were somewhere, touching somebody, but his senses were so scrambled by the two blonds' hands and lips that he wasn't aware of much except for the mind-blowing pleasure.

A hand drifted down to grip his cock, and he gasped, unconsciously arching into the touch. A chuckle sounded behind him, then slick fingers slid up the crease of his ass, one finger slipping into his opening, then two, then they pulled away, quickly replaced by something larger, pressing gently into him. Draco slowly slid down, licking and kissing his way down his body. His hands moved to Draco's shoulders, stroking and caressing his shoulders, neck, and face.

"You're so hot and tight, Harry. Beautiful." Lucius moaned, pounding into him, his cock brushing over Harry's prostate with every stroke. His hands slid across Harry's chest, toying with his nipples, while Draco had one hand wrapped around the base of his cock, the other stroking his own erection. Harry's hands tightened in Draco's hair as he came, the sensations overloading his brain until he felt he could stand no more, and he would have collapsed but for Lucius' grip on him, which tightened almost painfully as the blond exploded inside him.

Draco slid back up to support them, holding Harry tightly to him, pressing his erection into Harry's thigh. After a moment, Lucius pulled away, and Harry slowly slid to his knees, wrapping his lips around the head of Draco's cock, relishing Draco's moan and the way he couldn't help but thrust his hips up, trying for more contact. He slid his tongue around Draco's head, then slid his lips down his length, pulling just over half of it into his mouth. He suckled strongly, and Draco swayed, only his hands on Harry's shoulders keeping him from falling. Lucius smirked and moved to stand behind him, pressing his chest against his son's back. He grabbed the lube off of the nearby table where he had set it down earlier, squirting a generous amount across his first two fingers. Setting it aside again, he quickly made sure his fingers were evenly coated before slipping them into Draco's ass, causing him to gasp. Lucius smirked down at Harry, then twisted his fingers, hitting Draco's prostate, causing Draco to moan loudly. Harry pressed his tongue against the bottom on Draco's cock for a moment, then pulled as much of it as he could into his mouth, leaving only about an inch of Draco's very nice cock unoccupied. He swallowed harshly for a moment to get his gag reflex under control, then sucked as hard as he could, swirling his tongue around his length at the same time. Their combined efforts proved too much, and Draco exploded into Harry's waiting mouth. After a moment, he stood up again, moving to kiss Draco passionately. They broke apart after a moment, and the three of them stared at each other.

"Well, that was fun."


End file.
